Talk:Forest's Binding
Did this skill used to be called "Rattelscar's Shot"? The official strategy guide, which carries quite a few clues of times past (such as ye olde 25 NRG cost of bone minion animation) calls this "Rattelscar's Shot", and says it "shatters any enchantments on the player at the time". was all this changed? -- User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :NEVER BELIEVE THE STRATEGY GUIDE.... EVER!!!!!!!(but im actually not sure, thats just a helpful suggestion)--Coloneh RIP 17:05, 28 November 2006 (CST) Disabling Does anyone know if this skill can be disabled? -- Gordon Ecker 04:42, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Pretty sure monster skills can't be disabled. The Hobo 19:37, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes it can be disabled, but since he is a boss that time is only 1/2 what it normaly would be. Also his activation time is also 1/2 normal also so even disabling it with distracting shot would be difficult. And with meser skills the duraion of disrupting them wouldn't be long enough to actually be of any major use. Ferdoc 18:55, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :::Diversion still has it's full effect on this skill. As does Xinrae's Weapon and Defiant was Xinrae. BTW, I'm pretty sure that disabling it by using any skill, like Distracting Shot or Psychic Distraction has nothing to do with the half skill recharge of bosses. Disabled is disabled, that mechanic is not effected by anything but a Morale Boost. Blaze 12:32, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I d-shotted it last time i went, since he constantly spams it you can just shot him with it and have a good chance of getting lucky--Diddy Bow 08:29, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Additional Effects Um, it isn't mentioned anywhere in the notes of this skill everything that it does... last time I went into urgoz, every time he hit me I got hit twice (like it was dual shot), got knocked down, and lost all my enchantments --69.143.6.8 20:39, 24 June 2007 (CDT)^ allright this is a "skill", can I block this skill ? does blindness affect urgoz, or does he always hit with this ? He definitely has some sort of hex removal too. My diversion should have lasted 56 seconds, nearly 30 if it was just boss immunity. And he was recovering HP through some other means than natural regen. 03:40, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :The deal there is that most special Boss skills aren't affected by Diversion. As for the other things (double hit, Enchantment removal,atc.) I have no idea what that's about. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Since he uses this skill like mad, it could be he fired twice at you consecutively, thus you got hit twice. Or it could be an Explosive Growth (Monster) asploding next to you, dealing damage and causing KD. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Diversion Can you disable this? I know some monster skills can't be. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 03:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Functions as an attack skill I left this in from a previous edit, but the phrasing was functions as an attack skill, as it also causes ...damage. However, the two aren't synonymous in GW. Attack skills have certain characteristics, most notably that they can be interrupted, slowed, blocked, and affected by certain conditions. Is that true of this skill? If yes, it's critical to strategy. Otherwise, we should just say it causes damage. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :If it triggers Empathy, it's an attack skill. If it triggers Insidious Parasite, it also functions as one (they could also have made this a Stance that shoots a hexing projectile, hence the distinction). I think it's just a hex that deals 100 damage, however, since the skill type is usually accurate. --Vipermagi 17:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :: It's an attack skill but he casts it too fast to interupt. It triggers empathy. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins